a strange day in June
by axcel-lili
Summary: 30 themes/30 sentences: …he watches his mother-in-law murmur fondly over her newborn grandchild, and it is he thinks the smartest thing he has ever done.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama! The characters are absolutely borrowed.**

**Pairing: Misaki X Takumi**

**30 themes/30 sentences**

**.**

… '_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, girl  
With nothing but love_

_-***__**A strange day in June**__***-_

**Obvious**

The only way his affection to her can be more blatant would be if a neon light appears on top of his head and flashes 'I LOVE YOU' every time he was with her.

**Sudden**

Her smiles could surprisingly light up the whole town and swept him away off guard.

**Voice**

They want to try karaoke, and when Misaki takes hold of the mike, they immediately knew it is such a very bad idea.

**Victory**

'What?! Do you have some kind of trick?!' she demands to know the science behind his annoying row of unending abilities and intelligence to which he answers with a smirk; he doesn't mind losing but he absolutely enjoys winning.

**Perfect**

'S_eeing you is seeing how you're making my life so complete_.'

**Choice**

The leader announces that Takumi was chosen to be the prince in their school play to which he retorts in protest '_I'd rather happily take the role of the pheasant's husband_', in order to be paired up with Misaki who has to play pheasant in the stage.

**Faithful**

It is no surprise that Takumi can choose from whichever girl that he wishes, but there is only one girl that he yearns for, and it puzzles everyone with fright confusion.

**Dazzling**

She knows he is damn beyond gorgeous, and yeah, she can see that.

**Absolute**

Never in a thousand years will he ever think of finding someone else, because she for him is the greatest thing that has ever happened in his life.

**Pair**

They are strolling on their way home when he takes her hand in his affectionately albeit her refusal –he wants her to believe in their compatibility.

**Patience**

He's realized that Misaki is quite slow as regards to these matters, so he pulls her closer and teases her every day until the fateful day will come that she can finally tell him she feels the same way.

**Abrupt**

She catches him sleeping under the cherry tree; she unconsciously inches her face to his and before taking a good landing on his cheek, his eyes suddenly pops open upon sensing her presence— in which he sees her panic, panic spectacularly.

**Scarlet**

She jerked her head in the opposite direction, 'What's up, Pres?' he said in between yawns though he already knew the answer – his defiant lady trying to hide her almost steady blush.

**Confirmation**

'Congratulations, you're in love!' Satsuki squeals at her one fine evening without even realizing the highly possible consequences of her waitress passing out the instant she blurted out the words.

**Addicted**

It starts with a sweet lazy kiss on her lips until it crosses the border of her cheek and down it goes to the beautiful dip of her neck when she snaps out of reverie, 'Not in the broad daylight, you hentai!'

**Magical**

Maybe there's really something about the way she look him in the eye because for every moment his emerald pair met with her amber eyes, his heart flutters erratically and makes him momentarily forget the rest of the world but this girl in front of him.

**Absence**

A couple of days can be troubling for her, not that she'll admit it to him, but what more if for a week?

**Breakable**

Her tears shattered like rain on the ground and it breaks his heart so easily.

**Dreamland**

Every night she sleeps he is right beside her, every morning when she wake up he is always next to her, even though it's hard for her to accept it —these were only in her mind along with the hopeful thought that her shining knight would definitely come back.

**Dash**

'_I don't know where I am going but I'm on my way._'

**Simple**

She laughed heartily about the New Year gift she received from him – a rubber camel keychain sipping a cola from a straw.

**Proposal**

He pushes his clammy hands deeply in his pockets, and bites his tongue before he slips in his long-practiced-words with a thought in mind '_She deserves somewhere better'_.

**Wedding**

Sakuya (as a father, you know) can't contain his tears, as he leads his beautiful daughter to the aisle and gives her away to a well-dressed _monster_ waiting at the altar.

**Forever**

They are not just bonded by the papers, the rings or the vows they ceremoniously recited at the altar but also by the hidden _red string of fate_ that destiny itself pulled them together.

**Shower**

There wouldn't be day when Takumi won't pepper up kisses to his lovely wife.

**Hold**

Neither of them cared about the unusually heavy pour of the rain as long as their hands were entwined together.

**Home**

Nothing can be sweeter than receiving a welcome kiss after a hard day's office work.

**Acceptance**

He cooks well enough than her, it kind of pisses her sometimes.

**Chase**

Misaki shrieks as she runs at the edge of the bedroom 'Cut it out, Takumi! Or I'll be sure to send you at the infirmary!' her loving husband smirks nonchalantly and retorts before proceeding with the chase, 'Fine with me, but you on the other though will end up at the hospital after nine months'.

**First**

Takumi looks through the day when he once upon a time stalked a particular eye-catching maid as he watches his mother-in-law murmur fondly over her newborn grandchild, and it is he thinks the smartest thing he has ever done.

.

.

**Tender Thoughts:**

**A sudden weird idea struck me once upon a month of June, and that's how I came up with the title. The opening is from the lyrics of one of my favourite song 'Nothing but Love' by Trading Yesterday. Some attributes goes to ****Waking up with You, Greyshield's****very wonderful works for fictional couple Chizu and Ryu.**

**I tried to write it in a way that somehow you can connect all the themes' contents into one story, ha ha, I hope it does makes sense to you(my dear readers) and it's fun actually. Sorry if you see some flaws in my writing.**

**Please try to leave comments, give me some warm fuzzies here – it's how I know you care.**

**And tell me if there are lines here that you like- I'd be more than happy to hear that**


End file.
